digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Kido
is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is in the sixth grade. He is partnered to Gomamon. In the Japanese anime, Joe has two older brothers, named Shuu and Shin. The two brothers "became" one brother named Jim in the English anime due to mistakes that were made in the dubbing process. Joe's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the Edo period. Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability (Faith in Japan); His respective color is grey and element is ice/water. His instrumental theme, which can be translated as "Blue Faith", lends some credibility to the 'faithfulness' translation, but plain 'faith' is incorrect. His character is depicted as very dependable and faithful. Prelude to Digimon Adventure He witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight. As a result he became a digi-destined. Digimon Adventure Joe was a little bit nervous at the beginning but thanks to Gomamon, Joe becomes a calmer person. He wants to protect the others because, as the oldest, he feels responsible. Due to the fact that he has the Crest of Reliability he gained a nickname 'Old Reliable'. He is always studying to get into a good junior high school because he wants to be a doctor. (Teal)]] Our War Game! Joe was in the middle of his middle school entrance exam, thus was not available at the time. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 In May 2000, Joe arrived in the Digital World and gave up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns . As a result, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. Digimon Adventure 02 All his studying pays off as he now attends a private junior high school. He later is busy studying for the high school entrance exams while helping the others out with the spare time that he has. One of his older brothers, Shuu, is revealed to be studying folklore under Professor Takenouchi, Sora's father. Michi e no Armor Shinka Much of Joe's family history was revealed as well as how his father now accepts his son's choice to carry on their tradition or not. It was because of Joe that the D-Terminals were all mixed up & new Armor forms were introduced to fight Pukumon. Revenge of Diaboromon At the beginning of the movie, Joe was taking a test. Later on, he helped secure some bikes for Davis and Ken so they could get to the harbor, which was where their partners were. Digimon Adventure 02 Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Joe becomes a doctor for Digimon, though his patients keep eating his tongue depressors. In a way his family's tradition continues and his son (who very closely resembles him, and has a Bukamon) may carry it out as well. His eldest brother, Shuu, appears to be working with Izzy and Sora's father to study the Digital World. Trivia * Joe has two Japanese image songs, "Chigau Boku ga Iru" ("There's Another Me) and "Kaze ni Mukatte" ("Face the Wind") as well as a third one sung with Gomamon (Takeuchi Junko) called "Sora wo Crawl" ("Crawl Across the Sky"). Kido, Joe fi:Jou Kido tr:Joe Kido